


First Christmas

by AliceSweeney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: This was a gift piece.Rose and Juleka need to talk.





	

_“Meet me at the park.”_

Juleka nervously stared down at her phone with the open message from earlier. 

What did Rose need? 

Was she in trouble? 

Was it just to exchange gifts? 

Her gift! 

Juleka frantically placed her phone in her pocket as she turned to make sure, yet again, that the messily wrapped pink package was beside her. 

Relief waved through her as she murmured, “Calm down Juleka, you have the gift, you’re where she asked you to be, nothing is happening. Just breath.” 

It has been a week since the two had actually talked, and it was killing her. Maybe Rose didn’t feel the same, but wanted to figure out how to let her down gently. She sighed as she reviewed everything from last week again.

_“Uhm, Rose…Can we talk after class?”_

_Rose smiled brightly up at her as she nodded, “Of course Jule! I’ll meet you at the usual spot!”_

_As Rose rushed off to her locker, Juleka released a shaky sigh. Today would be the day. Today she’d finally tell Rose._

_“You’ll do great Juleka, just tell her how you feel.”_

_Juleka groaned as she turned to Marinette, “What is she doesn’t like me back? Something like this could ruin our friendship! I don’t know what I’d do without Rose! She’s my rock Marinette!”_

_Juleka felt Marinette’s strong supportive grip on her shoulders as she softly said, “Juleka, Rose isn’t like that. The worst that will happen is she says no and needs a few days for your friendship to go back to normal because she’ll think she’s hurting you by not returning your feelings. She would never end your friendship over you liking her. You know that. Just breath ok? Don’t doubt yourself into a panic.”_

_Juleka took in a deep breath and slowly released it to calm herself before giving Marinette a grateful smile. She could understand why Nathanael and Nino had liked her so much. Maybe she could return her favour of helping her with Rose by helping Marinette finally confess to Adrien._

_With a quick hug for luck Marinette whispered, “Good luck Juleka, you two would make a great couple.”_

_Juleka quickly made her way to their meeting tree by the front of the school as she fiddled with her gloves in wait. She didn’t have to wait long before she noticed she was being watched by her fellow classmates. Not to far away she noticed the bright red blotch of Kim in a nearby bush. Rather than being nervous, she found it gave her relief to know if things went south, her friends were there. She would hate to be akumatized again, especially if she’d target Rose._

_Her world began to function in slow motion as she was greeted by a cheery, “So what’s wrong Jule?”_

_Juleka let out a shaky breath, it was now or never, “Rose, I…I have to tell you something really important, but can you…can you promise that nothing will change? Between us I mean. If you don’t like the news?”_

_She watched the confusion on Rose’s face before she flashed her a confident smile, “Of course Jule! Nothing could get in between us! I promise nothing will change.”_

_Juleka nodded gratefully at the reassurance as she closed her eyes and nervously said, “I…Rose…I really like you. I have for a long time. In a romantic way. I’m gay…for you. Oh god, why is this so hard! Rose, I wanted to ask you out? Like to be my girlfriend? If you want to! I should stop…”_

_Juleka remained silent as she awaited a response, but none came. Her anxiety began to build as she finally opened her eyes to see if Rose was still there. Her heart clenched as she noticed Rose’s conflicted expression. Then, the tears began to fall from Rose’s eyes._

_Juleka stiffened as she reached for her panicked, “I didn’t mean to upset you!”_

_Rose quickly took a step back from Juleka as she whispered, “I…I’m sorry. I have to think!”_

_Juleka’s eyes widened as she watched Rose run away from her. Was she really that bad? Did Rose hate her now? Juleka was plagued with the questions of doubt as the next few days passed without any word from her beloved Rose._

_Juleka shook her head, now was not the time to dwell. Rose has texted her, she asked to meet her, so she couldn’t hate her. Right? Or did she just want to end their friendship? But she had promised nothing would change…_

“I’m glad you came.”

Juleka stiffened at her voice as she looked up at Rose, “Of course I would. You…you asked me to.”

Before she could say anything more, Rose’s arms were around her as she cried. 

Juleka quickly began to return the hug as she said, “I’m so sorry Rose! I didn’t mean to upset you!”

Before she gently pulled away, she managed to make out the muffled words of Rose, “I’m sorry Juleka, I shouldn’t have run away!”

Juleka looked down at Rose meeting her bright blue eyes as she hesitantly asked, “Why did you?”

She watched Rose become nervouse as she said, “I…I like you too…but my family doesn’t really support that kind of thing…I was…I was scared. I didn’t want to lose you by saying no, but I didn’t want to chance us…I…I’m sorry.”

Juleka gulped nervously, so she did like her back. But how could she make her feel better.

Juleka gently kissed Rose’s fingertips as she said, “We can date in secret if you want Rose. Or…we don’t have to…we can just be friends for now…I…I would wait for you as long as it takes.”

She watched the tears begin to fall again as Rose jumped into her arms whispering, “I like those ideas.”

Juleka smiled down at Rose as she tightened her hold before completely freezing when she felt Rose’s lips on hers. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t what she expected, but it was a great start. Maybe next year they could go on a date together. Maybe she and Rose can work out a way to date in school and have study dates so her family won’t find out. But one thing for sure was her heart belonged to Rose, and now she was in her arms sharing their first kiss on Christmas rather than morning their friendship.


End file.
